


For A Person In Ravenclaw You're Sorta Stupid

by jae_hhoney



Series: Harry Potter au [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: 0.3 seconds, A world without technology is scary, And I'd rather not think nor write about it, And bad at incorporating all characters, Because honestly, Everyone knows it, Harry Potter!AU, Honestly not even ot9 other than xiuchen and baekyeol, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im already having instant regret, Im doing ot9 cuz Im lazy, M/M, Most other ppl besides xiuchen are just cameos, Rip HunHan, Spicy Mcgonagall cameo, The rest are there for like, They have phones and shit, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Xiumin and Chen are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_hhoney/pseuds/jae_hhoney
Summary: Exo Harry Potter! auMinseok and Jongdae have been best friends since first year, and every one was acutely aware of their situation but themOr, xiuchen is oblivious and have their heads up their asses





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle in for a bunch of pining, potions gone oh so horribly wrong, and all of Hogwarts encouraging the gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow Jongdae really wants to be his friend 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Jongdae is clueless and Minseok is an actual angel.

The station was busy. Students and parents alike hurrying around, saying goodbye to family, trying to find friends, climbing onto the Hogwarts Express. It was all very overwhelming for eleven year old, Kim Jongdae, especially being a muggleborn. He was obviously very new to all of this. He gathered his things as best as he could, including his barn owl Sunny (definitely not named after the SNSD member), this proved to be incredibly difficult even with the cart, especially for a boy as small as Jongdae. When he finally hobbled his way through the crowd of students ( _how rude that no one bothered to help_ ) he boarded the train. At this point all optimism had been sucked out of Jongdae. First, he had to go through that strange barrier, which absolutely fucking terrifying, and then the whole incident with his luggage, and to be honest Jongdae was just a bit apprehensive about this whole magic thing. I mean, how would you feel if for your whole life you'd been taught about math and English and science and that magic was absolutely not real, and then suddenly these owls start harassing you so you can go to a school of magic? You'd feel like Jongdae feels, which is absolutely terrified and somewhat regretting life at the moment. He didn't even have any friends at this school! So there he was, wandering through the pathway of the express train looking particularly downtrodden an-

"Hey." A boyish voice said. 

Jongdae looked up to see a boy sticking his head out the compartment window. Said boy had mono-lidded eyes that had a feline shape, and was slightly chubby but in a really adorable way, if Jongdae says so himself, and wow Jongdae really wanted to be his friend for inexplicable reasons.

Then he realised he'd been awkwardly staring for about thirty seconds. 

"H-Hey?" 

"Do you wanna come sit with me?" The boy asked, opening the compartment door invitingly. 

"Yes! I mean, yeah sure."

_'way to play it cool you idiot.'_

And with that he made his way into the other boy's compartment.

"What's your name?" 

"Jongdae. What's yours?"

"Kim Minseok. It's nice to meet you!" The boy said with a gummy smile. 

Jongdae wasn't a shy person by any means, but there was something about Minseok that had him blushing, and at a loss for words. 

Silence fell upon the students, and it was slightly awkward of both were being honest. That was, until Jongdae caught sight of what seemed to be a ball of snow white fur. 

"Oh my god do you have a cat? I've always wanted a cat but my parents said no." Jongdae said as he crouched down to pet the white cat, absolutely ecstatic. Minseok gave a relieved smile at the newfound topic of conversation, he actually  _was_ shy so sometimes it was a bit hard for him to talk to new people. Normally, there's no way he would've ever talked to Jongdae on his own, but the other boy had looked so miserable he couldn't just let him pass by. 

"Yeah! His name is Marshmallow. You know, because he's white. And because I like marshmallows." Minseok explained to Jongdae, who was now on the floor and sat cross-legged, playing with the cat. 

"I'm pretty sure your cat is the cutest thing I've ever seen" Jongdae said, smiling shyly.

"Thank you your barn owl is very pretty."

"Her name is Sunny." Jongdae replied, quite proudly. He turned to his barn owl, and gave her an affectionate pet through the bars of the cage. As cute as the cat was, no animal could ever be as important to him as his own. 

"Like the SNSD member?"

"You like them too?" Jongdae asked, almost shocked. He'd never met someone else, much less a boy, who liked them as well. His whole attention was now turned to the other boy. 

"Yeah! Hyoyeon is my bias!"

"As you can probably tell Sunny is mine." Jongdae was beaming at this point. Minseok was amazing. 

The two spent the rest of the train ride talking and laughing together. The first hour was spent talking about things like their families, SNSD, and their pets. The rest of the time, Minseok explained things about wizards and magic, and Jongdae listened intently, dead set on paying attention. He'd need this information. 

"So what do you think your favorite subject will be?" Minseok asked. 

"Well...just from what you've told me, I think maybe potions. Dealing with all the ingredients seems cool. I'm not sure if I'll be too good though."

"I'm sure you'll be fine! And if you ever need help, I may be of assistance." Minseok offered shyly, picking at the loose thread of his jeans. 

"That'd be great!" Jongdae knew he made the right decision sitting with him.

* * *

 

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade station the two boys walked off, making sure not to lose the other in the crowd.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was... eventful. While on the boats both Minseok and Jongdae almost fell into the water, and a tall boy named Chanyeol actually did fall into the water. Jongdae laughed. Minseok wanted to but held back. 

When they arrived at the school a strict looking witch gave them a talk about what they would be doing tonight. Both boys thought she was scary, but neither said it out loud, for fear that she'd somehow hear them. 

Jongdae was in awe the entire time. The castle was beautiful, and the Great Hall was simply enchanting with its floating candles, and ceiling spelled to look like the night sky.

"Its pretty isn't it?" Minseok's voice jarred Jongdae out of his thoughts.

"Very, what house do you think you're gonna be in?" Jongdae asked. All first years were lined up in alphabetical order. Minseok and Jongdae happened to have the same last name, and they were now standing a bit too close to each other, offering each other security. They were so nervous, and Jongdae could actually hear his heart beat thumping, and he's sure it was noticeable at least four feet away. 

"I dunno I never really put too much thought into it. I'll be happy with anything." Minseok answered honestly. Though it was true, he was still anxious, and was now openly figdeting. 

Jongdae just hoped he was put in the same house as Minseok. Of course he didn't voice this out loud.

* * *

"Kim Jongdae." The teacher, who he'd since learned was named Professor McGonagall, called. 

Jongdae swore he was 0.02 seconds away from throwing up. He walked over there on shaky legs and sat down on the stool, willing himself not to look like too much of an idiot.

Once the hat was placed on his head, he was surprised to hear another voice in his head (he's not sure why he was surprised at this point, I mean the thing had just sang them an entire song).

_'A fair amount of courage. Interesting.'_

' _Quite clever, isn't the most observant though._ '

Jongdae wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. Really, he didn't like this entire situation, especially the hat, it felt like an invasion of privacy. But, if it meant he had a chance to go to this school (and attend with Minseok), he'd endure it. 

_'Look, kid. I'm just doing what I was made to do. Don't get mad at me.'_

_'Oh, well... I'm sorry, I guess?'_

The hat just huffed. 

_'Not quite right for Gryffindor, not too daring, no offense, nor reckless or short-tempered.'_

_'Well, most signs point to-_ ' _**"**_ _ **RAVENCLAW."**_

And the second table from the left burst into applause startling Jongdae. He walked numbly towards the table honestly just very glad that was over.

"Kim Minseok."

Jongdae waited with baited breath to see where his new found friend would be placed. The boy looked as uncomfortable as Jongdae had felt, and was there for much longer. Occasionally, he'd frown, or make irritated faces. Jongdae couldn't help but wonder what the hat was saying. 

_**"GRYFFINDOR."** _

Minseok beamed and walked quickly to his designated table, leaving Jongdae slightly dejected. But all was well again when Minseok gave him one of the gummy smiles that Jongdae had already grown fond of.This action made Jongdae blush slightly, but Jongdae didn't read too much into it. The boy could only hope they'd see more of each other. 

* * *

 

Minerva McGonagall saw this from the high table and smiled softly. She had a feeling about those two.

* * *

 

Minseok saw Jongdae again after having to save the Ravenclaw boy from falling off the moving stairwells. And again in potions. They actually had quite a lengthy conversation after Jongdae failed miserably at making the concoction. 

That wasn't the last time it happened that year.

Or in the next six.

Jongdae was clumsy. 


	2. Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's cute" 
> 
> "That's gay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun

Minseok and Jongdae were best friends, polar opposites in most aspects, but none the less best friends. Where Jongdae was clumsy, Minseok had the grace of a dancer (it took him a bit to admit it, but Minseok actually did take dance classes). And where Jongdae avoided rocking the boat unless necessary, Minseok was defiant, even if he didn't show it all that often. They contrasted, but it worked.

* * *

 

"Again, Mr. Kim?" Professor Slughorn chided.

And where Minseok was good at potions, Jongdae was utterly terrible at them.  

Jongdae had once again, hopelessly fucked up on one of his potions, causing the... Jesus, Jongdae doesn't even know what that is... let's just call it "disgusting green stuff", to splatter on the walls, and also burning Jongdae in the process. Grimacing down at the burn, Jongdae said, "S-sorry professor, I swear it won't happen again."

Slughorn just sighed and said, "You said that the last three times Mr. Kim. Minseok please take Jongdae to Madam Pomfrey." 

Jongdae had garnered somewhat of a reputation at Hogwarts. Mostly for being very smart, and being a troll and a walking, talking natural disaster (mostly in potions). Minseok also garnered a reputation, but for being an amazing person in general (all the girls liked him and Jongdae definitely did not get a little bit jealous whenever Minseok actually paid any attention to them). And despite things going wrong quite often Jongdae loved it at Hogwarts. Minseok quickly walked over to Jongdae and took his unburned hand, leading him outside the classroom. 

"You okay Dae?" Minseok asked softly. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Jongdae sighed dejectedy, he truly did like Hogwarts but seeing as this had happened more than four times this year alone was a bit discouraging. "It's just... what kind of wizard can't even make a potion?" 

"Dae.." Minseok started, once they stopped outside of Madam Pomfrey's room. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're not a terrible wizard? Potions isn't for everybody and just because you're not good at it doesn't make you a failure." 

And with that being said Minseok wrapped his best friend in a tight hug. Unbeknowst to them Madam Pomfrey had witnessed this from inside the room.  _'That's adorable. And that Jongdae kid needs to stop being burned.'_

* * *

"Minnie." Jongdae whined, drawing out the boy's name until Minseok snapped. 

"Jongdae, no. We've been over this I can't keep doing your potions homework for you!" Minseok said exasperatedly. 

"Please, I swear this is the last time." Jongdae clung onto Minseok's arm, and looked up at him, his eyes pleading, and lips that were perpetually curved up, actually frowning. Minseok found himself unable to say no. 

"Fine but just this once." Minseok said, giving in. He took the scroll and quill from Jongdae, but not before giving him a slight glare. 

"Thank you!" Jongdae beamed, giving Minseok a hug, then sitting back in his chair. 

Now technically speaking Jongdae shouldn't be in the Gryffindor common room, but Jongdae is a rebel™️ who does what he wants (except for when his mother is involved because that woman is scary when she's mad). 

"Whipped." They heard Baekhyun snark from the corner of the room, attempting to disguise it with a cough. 

"Shut up Baek!" The two said in unison.

* * *

"C'mon Min it's great idea!"

"This is a horrible idea and you're going to get us killed. When you told me we were going to the kitchens because you were still hungry I expected to go to kitchens, not a faculty bathroom!" His best friend snapped. "Now please stop trying to put hair dye in Filch's shampoo. I don't know how you got that hair dye, nor how you know that Filch will use this bath but I need you to put it down as sneak away with me." 

"Fine, I hope you know that you're really bor-" 

"What are you two doing?" A voice behind the boomed. 

And that's how Minseok got his first detention. 

* * *

"Min?"

"Minseok?"

"Minnie?"

"Minseok Kim?"

"My best friend in the whole world who would never ever ignore me over such trivial matters?"

"What?" Minseok hissed.

"Are you mad?" Jongdae said cautiously.

"What do you think Jongdae? I mean you did get me my first detention and single handedly land me into the most traumatic situation of my life. I don't think you realize how terrifying that was for me. I mean, I've never been on the receiving end of Filch's yelling, and I swear there's something wrong with that cat." Minseok accused. "I was just trying to have fun Minseok! Lighten up, it's one detention." Jongdae replied. "Besides, Filch let us off easy, we only have to clean the dungeons this one time."

"That's not the point Jongdae! I got in trouble for something I didn't want to do, I didn't plan out, and didn't even help execute!" And who's fault is that? Oh right! Yours!" 

Jongdae, although he knew his best friend was right just huffed and continued to clean god knows what out of a jar. 

And while Jongdae was indeed very stubborn, he also loved his best friend and after about another half hour cracked.

He got up from where he was wiping down the the tables and walked over to Minseok, who continued to ignore him. 

"Min... I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have tried doing this in the first place, and I obviously shouldn't have tried to get you into something you didn't wanna do." Jongdae admitted. He then hugged his best friend, who to his delight hugged back, and said "I forgive you."

"You two get back to work!"

* * *

"Do you like Minseok?" Yixing questioned one day at breakfast. 

Jongdae nearly spit out the cereal he was shoveling down his throat, and Minseok just sat there staring at Yixing like he was an alien. 

"W-what? No no no, absolutely not. Never in any universe would I like Minseok!" Jongdae sputtered out. 

"The lady doth protests too much, methinks." Junmyeon said from across the table, at the same time as Minseok said "Wow thanks Jongdae."

"What? Minseok no, it's not because you're horrible! I love you, no homo, but we're just friends that's all we'll ever be. Also, please stop quoting Shakespear Jun, you're pompous enough as is."

Minseok brushed it off, laughing (secretly freaking out internally). 

But the idea stuck in Jongdae's head. Did he like Minseok? Should he even be thinking about this, he's twelve? Is he gay?

* * *

"That's cute."

"That's gay."

"Shut up Baek you're gay."

"So are you, what's your point?"

Jongdae sat curled into Minseok's side in the common room. Minseok's glasses askew,  the book Jongdae was holding, drooping down, and Marshmallow laying across both their laps. 

"How much do you wanna bet they start dating before sixth year?"

"Hmmm... twenty bucks."

"You're on!" Baekhyun said wickedly.

 

 

Baekhyun lost the bet needless to say.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you Dae!" 

"I'm gonna miss you too Min, but hey you can always call or send me a letter." Jongdae sighed. "Yeah I guess." Minseok pouted. They hugged, holding each other close. 

Their mothers were looking in on the scene from afar. 

"I'm gonna say it takes them till fifth year." Minseok's mother said. 

"I dunno, my son is pretty oblivious. I'm gonna say sixth year." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment! Btw this story is basically just a compilation of important moments from their relationship each year (except sixth year, that'll be one consecutive thing until they finally get together)


	3. Third Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: homophobia,bullying, slight mention of blood  
> Use of homophobic language
> 
> Jongdae is SLIGHTLY less oblivious and Siwon is a dickbag

"Fuck yeah I'm gonna see Minnie again!" 

"Language, Jongdae." His mother chided before giving him one last hug. "Good luck this school year, I love you!"

"Love you too mom, bye!" Jongdae said cheerfully before running though the barrier, and onto the busy platform. Jongdae scanned the crowd in hopes of seeing his best friend. This proved to be somewhat of a challenge seeing as both weren't exactly tall people. It had been about five minutes and Jongdae was about to give up looking, he had to board soon. Suddenly there was something tackling Jongdae into a hug, a blur of soft orange hair an- wait orange? 

"You're orange!" Jongdae shouts. 

"I'm orange!" Minseok shouts back, just as excited, with one of his patented gummy smiles™. 

"I love it!"

"So do I!"

"We should probably stop shouting!"

"Yeah, probably!"

"I missed you a lot Dae." Minseok said after their laughing died down.

"I missed you too, Minnie." And then Jongdae gave him another tight hug before grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the Hogwarts Express. Sure it was kinda hard to hold hands and transport their stuff at the same time, but fuck it, this is what commitment is about. 

The train was loud and crowded with students milling around, trying to find a compartment, and some trying to find their pets (Chanyeol). But the pair of best friends were off in their own world not noticing a thing. Chatting idly, sharing soft smiles, and just enjoying their time around the other. And who cares if when Jongdae looked into Minseok's (very beautiful in Jongdae's opinion) eyes his heart beat a little bit faster? Certainly not Jongdae that's for sure. 

"Dae? Jongdae?" Minseok said worriedly.

"Oh yeah what?" Jongdae replied, a bit dazed. 

"You've been staring at me for like fourty seconds, you okay?" 

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just got distracted for a bit ha." Jongdae laughed nervously. Jesus Christ he cannot. Under no circumstances whatsoever. Have feelings for Minseok. Ever.

They settled down into their compartment. Marshmallow already slinking around their feet.

And then Minseok laid his head on Jongdae's shoulder, with his knees pulled up to his chest, and eyes closed, looking very peaceful. 

_'I can worry about it later.'_

* * *

This was the year that Minseok joined the quidditch team as a beater. Incidentally, it was also the year that Jongdae started spending a lot of his time in the bleachers cheering Minseok on, or doing his own potions homework for the first time since his very first day at Hogwarts. Or playing on his phone (which he did not enchant to have Wi-Fi connection if McGonagall asks). 

* * *

"Are you and Jongdae dating?" Minseok's fellow beater,  Chanyeol questions. 

"For the last time Chanyeol, Jongdae and I are just best friends." Minseok asserted. 

"You guys certainly act like something more!" Baekhyun piped up from where he was poking his head into the door way. "What are you even doing here? You're not even on the team!" Minseok exclaims, thoroughly exasperated. 

Him and Jongdae could never be more than friends... unless... no, stop thinking about this.

* * *

Jongdae really, really likes Minseok. He likes his smile, and his eyes. Especially the way they crinkled into crescents as he was smiling. He also liked how sometimes his best friend would puff up his cheeks to make Jongdae laugh, and how he made dad jokes at every opportunity. Oh! And that thing he does wh- 

_'Oh my God, I'm gay aren't I? And especially for Minseok, oh shit.'_

This was one of those moments where all the puzzle pieces click into place in your brain and you have that "aha" moment.

"Huh. Well that does explain a lot. " Jongdae muttered to himself. 

* * *

"Hey Baek?" Jongdae piped up. 

"Yeah?" Baekhyun said as he paused from eating his fuck ton of pancakes. 

"What would you do if I said I was gay," Jongdae started , "for Minseok?" He concluded very quietly. 

"Oh my sweet innocent Jongdae." Baekhyun laughed. "I know." "What do you mean you know!?" The elder exclaimed. 

"Jongdae, everybody knows. Literally, even  Jongin knows and god knows that boy is in another plane of existence 90% of the time." Baekhyun scoffed.

"Hey! I heard that." Jongin shouted from where he was, talking to Chanyeol. 

"Well shit..."

* * *

Jongdae was on running late to his first class. 

_'Fuck my life.'_

"Ow what the fuck man?" Jongdae had gotten pushed into the wall by somebody much bigger than he was, and holy shit it was Siwon. 

"I heard you're a faggot, I heard you talking with Byun earlier."

Yes, I'm gay, how does it affect you in any way, and why do you feel the need to attempt to hurt me because of it?" Jongdae was honestly surprised at how eloquent he was at this point, because holy shit his heart was beating fast enough for people ten feet away to hear it. 

"I don't want you spreading your... disease at this school. Plus, why shouldn't I? You deserve it anyway you bitch." Siwon spat. 

And with that Siwon drew his fist back and punched Jongdae, who swore he heard something crack. Siwon went to punch again but before he could, somebody else pushed him out of the way.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my best friend." Minseok said, voice deceptively quiet. 

Wow Jongdae had never heard him curse before. 

"Just giving the bitch what he deserves."  Siwon said in a nonchalant voice. He obviously didn't feel threatened by Minseok, which was a grave mistake because the boy was  _much_ stronger than you'd initially think. 

Oh dear god, Minseok literally flew at Siwon and Jongdae would've felt bad if it weren't for the current situation. 

Before anything real could go do McGonagall came around the corner. 

"What do you boys think you're doing?" 

She had just walked in on a very chaotic scene. Minseok was on Siwon ready to punch him, while Jongdae was on the floor, with a bloody nose, and wand out ready to break them up. 

"You three. Come with me." 

* * *

 

"You see Professor, I was running late for class, and as I was walking, Siwon here, decided it'd be a good idea to punch me. Minseok saw this and defended me."  Jongdae ground out, still pretty pissed over what happened (and rightfully so). "Now could I please go to Madam Pomfrey?" 

"Yes, but one more question."

"What is it?"

"Why did Siwon punch you?" McGonagall questioned. 

"I'd... rather not disclose that. It's personal."

"I see... Minseok please escort Jongdae to the clinic. You know I'll have to get the reason from Mr. Choi, correct Mr. Kim?" 

Jongdae just nodded, not finding the strength to speak anymore than he had to. 

* * *

"Why did he punch you?" Minseok piped up as soon as Madam Pomfrey walked away. 

"Min... I don't wanna say."

"I see," Minseok was never one to pry, "well, if you ever need someone to talk to you about it you know I'm there." 

"I'm sorry, I'm just afraid you'll hate me though. I couldn't bare to lose you..." Jongdae said nervously.

"Dae... you know I love you, and you'd still be my best friend, no matter what happens." Minseok replied seriously, sitting next to Jongdae and taking his hand. 

Jongdae decided to just come out with it. Quite literally. 

"I'm gay."

"What?"

"I'm gay and that's why he punched me. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well..." the orange haired boy started, "I have a problem with him. I have no problem with you being gay though... love is love, and you're still you no matter who you fall in love with."

Jongdae promptly tackled him into a hug.

"Jongdae you're getting blood on my shirt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I had the shittyflute version of Careless Whisper stuck in my head the total of 3 hours it took me to write this and now I wanna die 
> 
> Thanks for reading and remember to comment!


	4. Fourth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok is a dick and Jongdae is hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst oops

"I'm telling you, you should just confess, he's obviously in love with you!" Baekhyun said 

"No he doesn't, and even if he did what if we break up and ruin out friendship? I'm telling you it's best to just stay friends, and keep my mouth shut about my feelings." Jongdae replied, slightly dejected. 

Baekhyun just huffed exasperatedly, because Jesus fucking Christ since when did god make people this dense? 

"Speaking of Minseok, we haven't seen all that much of him since we got back from Christmas break." Jongdae stated, partly worried about Minseok, and partly annoyed at him. 

"I dunno Dae, why don't you track him down yourself?" 

* * *

As it turns out, the next time Jongdae saw the slightly shorter male he didn't have to track him down. Jongdae was hanging out with Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Please, Sunny is obviously the cutest member of SNSD." 

"No, it's obviously Taeyeon." Baekhyun scoffed. 

And Chanyeol just kinda sat there because he honestly didn't care in the least. 

Then the door to the room opened and Minseok walked through. Jongdae immediately jumped up and hurried towards Minseok, hugging him tightly. Before angrily saying "Where the actual fuck have you been for the past three weeks?!"

Minseok shrugged Jongdae's arms off him and stuttered out a curt answer of, "I-I dunno Jongdae I've been around. I have to go study for exams now. I'm just picking up books and stuff." And then he ran off leaving everyone stunned. Minseok hadn't been that cold to Jongdae since the Great Broomstick Incident of first year. Jongdae himself sat there in a near catatonic state of shock. 

It was Baekhyun who broke the silence. "What the hell was that?" 

"I don't know, but I'm not happy about it. Is he mad at me? I mean, he's been borderline avoiding me for three weeks, and now this? I don't know what I did wrong..." Jongdae croaked out. 

"Its strange..." started Chanyeol, "he's been using that excuse for weeks. It's like, dude if you're up to something at least use a better excuse, exams aren't for months."

"Well... I guess I should talk to him and maybe apologize for whatever I did this time." Said Jongdae, both immensely nervous and angry because he can't actually remember doing anything wrong, and Minseok was acting like a jackass. 

And with that he set off to look for Minseok, running though the halls of Hogwarts, lit by torches. Hey, if you listen really closely you can hear Peeves messing wit- 'no focus. What could you have done? Did I not get him a Christmas present?' Jongdae thought as he rounded a corner. 'no, I did that, he wouldn't have cared if I didn't anyways... did I accidently distract him during a quidditch match again? Nah, we haven't had one since before winter break. I dunno what I did...' Jongdae had arrived at him destination, which was at the area near the Great Lake. It was where Minseok liked to study and also where they hung out the most. It was peaceful here. The only sounds you could hear were the wind rustling leaves and grass, and occasional splashes from the giant squid. It was kinda their spot, y'know? Jongdae was walking towards the area when he saw Minseok. With a girl. Kissing her. Minseok broke apart from her and made eye contact with Jongdae. His eyes went owlishly wide, and 'oh shit Jongdae just ran away.'

* * *

Jongdae felt... betrayed and just immensely hurt above all else, and as he ran away he could already feel the tears coming and blurring his vision. He burst through the door into the common room. 

"Oh my god Jongdae, what's wrong?" Baekhyun exclaimed, immediately engulfing the older in a hug. 

"W-well, hes definitely n-not in love w-with me. H-He has a g-girlfriend. I s-saw them k-kissing by the l-lake." Jongdae choked out. 

"That bastard, he hid it from you and kissed her in you guys' spot. I swear the next time I see him I'll kick his ass into next year!" Baekhyun growled out. And what he said just made Jongdae sob harder into Baekhyun's red sweater. There were tears streaming down his face, and his nose was red and runny, and he probably looked disgusting. But he couldn't care less. It hurt, he had liked Minseok for so long, and had been his best friend for even longer. The fact that he had a girlfriend would've been painful enough already, but the fact that he hid it from him made Jongdae so, so angry and miserable. That's how he fell asleep that night. In front of the fire and head on Baekhyun's shoulder, sniffling, and drying his tears. 

* * *

"What'd that pancake ever do to you?" Baekhyun asked.

As you can imagine, Jongdae was still pissed as fuck (and trying to hold back tears whenever he thought about Minseok, but let's ignore that detail). 

"It got a girlfriend and didn't tell me, and also ignored me for three weeks." Jongdae responded bitterly. 

"Jongdae, we should talk." 

' _Shit._ ' Jongdae would recognize that voice anywhere and right now he didn't want it anywhere within 50 feet of him. 

"No. We shouldn't, actually. It's quite simple what happened. You have a girlfriend. You didn't tell me. You also ignored me, your best friend of three years, for weeks. I don't think there's anything to talk about... unless you wanna talk about what an asshole you are. I'm completely up for that." Jongdae replied. 

Minseok plopped his lying ass down on the seat next to Jongdae. "Please let me explain, Dae. I did all of this because Jimin, the girl in dating, wanted me to distance myself from you. She said that I spent too much time with you." 

And that certainly got Jongdae's attention, and the urge to slap Minseok was very strong. He turned to his "best friend" and if looks could kill Minseok would've been six feet under, last year. "So what you're saying is," Jongdae said very slowly, "You dropped me, your best friend, the person who has been at your side since first year, for some girl who you've dated for, I'm assuming here correct me if I'm wrong, the entirety of three weeks. Thanks Minseok, way to make a guy feel loved you absolute fucking prick."  Jongdae said this all very loudly and there were people staring but fuck it, Jongdae was livid. 

"Jongdae... I understand why you're angry but... I'm allowed to have a life outside of you, you don't have to be so clingy " Minseok replied calmly. And you could hear many people collectively gasp. 

Something inside Jongdae snapped. He was kind of crying now but he was also 0.04 seconds away from punching a bitch. 

The clattering of plates, clinking of forks and knives, and chattering of students quieted down. Even the ceiling had was a stormy gray that morning. 

"I perfectly aware of that Minseok, but you know, I don't think you're supposed to avoid them and keep huge secrets from them. You know, in the long run I haven't asked for much. All I really want is a best friend who will be there to support me and doesn't keep secrets from me, or drop me for the first bitch that comes walking through his door. So, Minseok Kim, enjoy your life. I have officially stopped being clingy." And with that Jongdae walked out of the Great Hall, he may as well be early to class. Everyone was in shock at this point, including the teachers, because no one had ever seen them fight before, especially not at this magnitude.

Minseok, though, Minseok was just upset. He was upset at Jongdae for walking out of his life, at Jimin for expecting him to drop his best friend, and most of all,  at himself for actually dropping his best friend because he's a selfish prick who can't handle his feelings for Jongdae, and uses a girl to get rid of those feelings. He already regretted this immensely, and wanted nothing more than to run to Jongdae and apologize, to dry his tears, and tell him he loved him, not her, never her. Jongdae was the one that mattered, and was the only one who ever had, Jongdae deserved the entire world. But, Minseok knew Jongdae would ignore him, with good reason. He could actually feel Chanyeol and Baekhyun glare at him. He knew he deserved this. 

* * *

And that's how the year carried on. At first, Minseok would try to apologize to Jongdae who flipped him off, or ignored him. Eventually, he realized his attempts were futile, and stopped trying. 

Both of them, however, were like ghosts. They just didn't seem as... bright. Jongdae didn't smile as much, and when Minseok did it was so obviously fake it hurt. It was obvious they missed each other but Jongdae wasn't gonna let go of what Minseok did to him. 

* * *

"Hey mom." Jongdae said in what he hoped was a cheerful voice (and definitely wasn't). He had just gone through the barrier and was about to go home. 

"Cut the bullshit Jongdae. What's wrong? Who do I have to beat up?" His mother immediately responded. 

"I don't recommend you beat up Minseok, only because his new girlfriend who he dropped me for and never told me about may be upset... if that bitch is even capable of human emotions."

"Oh god Dae I'm so sorry sweetie." And Jongdae was enveloped in his mother's arms. He could feel people staring at the sight of a teenage boy nearly in tears in his mother's arms, but he didn't care at the moment, busy platform be damned.

* * *

Jongdae spent the majority of his summer doing the following:

1\. Listening to U&I and Please Don't on repeat. 

2\. Finding excuses not to do anything assigned from potions 

~~3\. Thinking of Minseok~~

3\. Convincing Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and literally anyone in his family that he was fine please stop asking. 

* * *

It was an abnormally hot night in London and Jongdae was there sweating his ass off, and then the phone rang. Groaning, due to the fact that he had to get up, Jongdae picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Speak bitch." He said, expecting it to be Chanyeol or Baekhyun. 

"Dae?" 

it was Minseok.

Jongdae hung up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Minseok deserved all the shit I threw at him. Remember to comment, thanks for reading!


	5. Fifth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok isn't an asshole and is genuinely sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way cheesier than anticipated

Usually the Hogwarts Express was a welcome sight to Minseok, but no this time it just reminded Minseok of the fact that he hadn't regained Jongdae's friendship. But, today he'd figure out how if it's the last thing he does. He misses Jongdae. A lot. As cheesy as it sounds, it's like a half of him is missing. He only did what he did because... well he likes Jongdae. Not in a "I love you bro, but no homo", kind of way, no Minseok lov- I mean likes Jongdae in a "Yes homo I want to kiss you and hold your hand" kind of way. And Jongdae had said, multiple times, that he and Jongdae were just friends. And that hurt. It really hurt that Jongdae was so adamant that they could never be more. And eventually it hurt too much, and Minseok had to distance himself. He now knew that was a mistake. The biggest being hurting his best friend. He'd rather have Jongdae and hurt, than not have Jongdae at all. 

* * *

The common room was normally a warm and comfortable place. But to Minseok it felt like hell. All the memories came rushing back. He was nervous. 

"Baekhyun?" Minseok said cautiously. 

"Yeah asshole?" Baekhyun snarked back. "Back to hurt Jongdae more?" 

"No, Baekhyun, I need your help." Minseok begged. 

"Why should I help you?"

And Minseok explained. 

"... fine... but seriously if you hurt him again I'll fuck you up."

And Minseok tackled Baekhyun in a hug.

* * *

They were gathered in the library, surrounded by the dusty books and studying students. 

"Ok, Jongdae is kind of a drama queen," Chanyeol started, "do you have any other talents that don't evolve magic?"

"... I can sing. Kinda." Minseok replied, slightly self conscious. 

"Ok then... why don't you sing an apology song? But, you have to make it a spectacle. Jongdae knows how much you hate public scenes, and by actually making a public scene he'll see that you want him back enough to do something you hate." Chanyeol explained. He was actually a lot smarter than he normally let on. 

"Ok but, where should he do it?" Baekhyun questioned. "How about on the next Hogsmeade trip? You can force Jongdae to come watch him." 

"Sounds good." Minseok piped up. "I know a good song too."

* * *

Minseok wanted to throw up. Why did he agree to this? Who is he kidding after being such a selfish asshole he'll never get Jongdae back. _'Stop being pessimistic you dipshit, you have to try._

So Minseok walked across the cobblestone pathway to the Three Broomsticks, where he was set to apologize (in the most extra was possible). When he arrived he saw that there was a podium, and Chanyeol with his guitar waiting for him. 

"You ready Min?" Chanyeol asked cheerily. 

"Not really but let's do it anyway." Minseok sighed. 

* * *

Jongdae was not having a good day. First, he lost his favorite scarf, then, he also accidently washed his contact lenses down the drain, so he had to wear his stupid dorky glasses. And now Baekhyun was dragging him god knows where, even though Jongdae had said, many, many times that he wanted to go to Zonko's to try and salvage his shitty day, and with Baekhyun there's no saying no to him. Baekhyun had actually said "if you don't follow me I'll tie you up and drag you there myself." 

' _Jesus, is that fucking Minseok? My day just keeps getting better and better.'_ He thought sarcastically. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself he missed Minseok dearly, and was on the borderline of forgiving him, if Minseok could prove he was sorry, and give Jongdae a legitimate reason. 

* * *

Minseok saw Jongdae walk up out of his peripheral vision, and his heart sped up instantly.

' _Well, its now or never.'_

Minseok stood up. 

"This... this is for Jongdae who I hurt pretty badly. I'm so, so sorry, I was a selfish dickhead who honestly doesn't deserve a person as amazing as Jongdae. But, I can only hope for his forgiveness."

He turned to Chanyeol and nodded. Deceptively upbeat guitar soon filled the air. 

"You, you're me. I'm  the lock, you're the key."

 _Fuck,_ Jongdae knew this song. He knew this song well, it was his favorite song. 

People had begun to crowd around, but he kept his vision trained on Jongdae. 

"You're the air, the air I breathe. But tonight, I'm choking."

"You are my life."

Jongdae had a blank face, but that lack of reaction spurred Minseok on to get a reaction, to get his forgiveness. 

"You, you're the sea. I'm the waves crashing. On the ground."

Minseok had slowly gotten louder, and now there was a crowd.

"The ground at your feet."

Minseok was choking up and  _'Fuck, calm yourself.'_

"I'm a liar, a thief, and I'm, I'm an apology."

Jongdae looked like he was gonna cry, and fuck if that didn't make Minseok wanna cry, ' _We cry too much.'_

"You are my life. Don't go."

Jongdae had sworn to himself that he wouldn't forgive Minseok. Minseok was an asshole, and a liar, and...and he was the still, after everything, Jongdae's favorite person in the world. His best friend. The one he loved. The one that did his potions homework, who held him close when he needed it. Minseok was the boy who fanboyed over Hyoyeon, and who stayed up until heinous hours to have the chance to talk with Jongdae. And Minseok, Minseok was the one Jongdae would inevitably forgive, and everyone knew that, even Jongdae himself. 

When he finished he actually did cry. 

Before Minseok could react there was bleached hair in his face and a wetness in the collar of his shirt.

"I forgive you Jesus Christ, Minseok." Jongdae nearly sobbed out. 

Then he pulled away. "But you have a lot of damn explaining to do." He said, with a watery smile. 

And, for the first time in months Minseok had one of his gummy smiles™️, and if that didn't make Jongdae's heart speed up than he didn't know what would.

And people errupted into cheers. 

* * *

Jongdae and Minseok were in front of the fire in the common room. 

"So... do you wanna explain why you acted like a douche?" Jongdae inquired. 

Minseok sighed beginning his explanation. "Jongdae... I'd like to start with, I'm so fucking sorry, I'm sorry I was a dick, I'm sorry I even dated Jimin, and most of all I'm sorry I hurt you. Now that that's done, I didn't actually do it because of Jimin. I did it because some of my family didn't agree with the fact that I'm not straight..."

"... what?" Jongdae hissed. "You didn't tell me." 

Minseok was floundering, because fuck Jongdae was mad again. "No one knows but my family, and they only know because my mom has a big mouth." Minseok said hurriedly. "Anyways, my family, mostly my grandparents, my parents are fine with it. Were pressuring me into getting a girlfriend, and... they wanted me to distance myself from you, mostly because they thought we'd end up together... And that's why I did it." Minseok concluded.

And while all of this was true, Minseok left out one detail that played a factor. He was completely head over heels for his best friend, who'd never reciprocate his feelings. Jongdae didn't need to no this of course. 

* * *

"It's nice to see you guys friends again." Baekhyun said. And it's true. Now that they were friends people didn't choke on the tension when they were near each other. 

But, there was still one problem. Both of them were dense as hell, and completely in love. 

* * *

 "That's cute."

"That's gay." 

"I feel a sense of deja vu."

Minseok and Jongdae were in front of the fire. Jongdae curled into Minseok's side, and the book he was reading, slipping down. Except this time, both their glasses were askew (Jongdae wasn't very happy when he found out he needed them), and Minseok had pink hair now (which did terrible things to Jongdae's heart), and his face buried in Jongdae's blonde hair.

"Oh god, Baekhyun."

"What?"

"You owe me twenty bucks." Chanyeol said with a smug smile. 

_"What?"_

"You said they'd be together by fifth year." Chanyeol stated with a smirk.

"Damn their oblivious asses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went horseback riding and EVERYTHING hurts wtf pls help. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Sixth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiuchen is dense af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop that was a ~mess~

"Jongdae get the fuck off me."

"Do you have no sympathy for your best friend? I'm dying a slow, painful, death and you're doing nothing to give me back my will to live."

"Oh the horror, you actually have transfiguration homework." Minseok said sarcastically. 

"Minnie please help." Jongdae begged. 

Minseok sighed and flopped into his bed. "Fine. You're lucky I love you." 

Jongdae sat down next to him. "I love you too Min." He replied softly. 

"Please fuck already." Chanyeol pleaded from his own bed. He and the rest of the student population were choking on romantic tension. It was both sweet and nauseating how they looked at each other like the other was the most precious thing in the world. 

 Jongdae just flipped him off. 

* * *

"I'm telling you, you should just confess." Baekhyun said. 

"But what if he loves me, but like, 'no homo.' I dont wanna ruin our friendship!" Jongdae argued. 

"Ok, you know what, I give up. I'm gonna show you the videos I've compiled over the years." Baekhyun sighed. He didn't wanna have to do this but his fucking idiot of a friend left him no choice. 

* * *

 

Jongdae was shocked. "When did he say that?" 

"Like fourth year," the younger replied, "and he's been in love with you since second. " He finished dryly. 

"Also, how'd  you video tape these without being caught?" 

"I have my ways..." the taller boy smirked. 

Jongdae was sort of impressed, in all honesty. 

"Ok so please, for the love of god, do something about it." Baekhyun begged. 

"I agree with Mr. Byun" McGonagall cut in. And Jongdae jumped because when the fuck did she get here. "You two have been dancing around each other for years, and it's quite frustrating." 

Jongdae hates this school. 

* * *

 

"Holy fuck!" Jongdae yelped, as the potion started bubbling. Even with Minseok's help he was scared of messing up. Minseok placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dae, you're doing fine." 

"Mr. Kim is correct, you've improved a lot since first year." Slughorn cut in.  

So Jongdae tried to ignore the feeling of impending doom he got whenever he was in potions, and continued cutting the ingredient. All went well. Until he tried to put in what he thought was the crushed occamy shell. He let out a (very manly) shriek as the potion bubbled over onto the stone floor. He tripped. Right into Minseok, who wrapped his arms around Jongdae. Jongdae turned around, still in Minseok's arms. He looked into Minseok's eyes and slowly leaned in, breath hitching, and eyes now closed... "Would you mind cleaning that up, both Mr. Kims?" Slughorn interrupted. 

And the almost kiss was forgotten. What a lost opportunity.

* * *

Baekhyun and Jongdae were currently sitting in the bleachers, watching Minseok and Chanyeol practice. 

"Slughorn interrupted us! I almost fucking kissed him and he interrupted!" Jongdae ranted. 

"You know, this wouldn't be so hard if you weren't such a pussy and just confessed." Baekhyun snarked.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" 

"You were about to kiss him! You weren't worried about that, then!"

"That's different!"

"Lord give me the strength to get through this." The younger muttered darkly. Baekhyun was literally about to throw himself down the bleachers. 

"Listen," Baekhyun started slowly, " Minseok is completely in love with you. He wants to kiss the ever-loving shit out of you. He wants to hold your hand, take you on romantic dates, and all that cheesy bullshit. I'm not sure why you can't wrap that around your slightly smaller than average sized brain." Baekhyun concluded. 

"But Baek!" 

Fuck it, Baekhyun was gonna throw Jongdae down the bleachers. 

* * *

"C'mon Min! I wanna get to Zonko's!" Jongdae whined to his best friend as he pulled him along. 

"Seriously Dae, I'm not walking above a moderate pace, I hurt all over from practice, and I'll actually die if I walk quickly." 

"Fine..." Jongdae felt pity for Minseok so he complied. As they walked down the road Jongdae admired Minseok. The way his pink hair framed his face, and how his feline eyes sparkled through his glasses. 

"For love!" He heard a deep voice yell. And before he could react he was being pushed, forcing the pink-haired male to catch him in an awkward dipping position. Their faces were close enough to kiss, and Jongdae had half a mind to actually do it. They stayed like that for a few more moments before Jongdae was being pushed back onto his feet. 

"Dammit! I thought that one was gonna work!" Chanyeol whined to his smaller boyfriend. 

"I did too Yeol, I did too." The other lamented. 

"Fuck you guys." The Ravenclaw glowered, before running to Zonko's on his own, forcing Minseok to catch up. 

* * *

The Triwizard Tournament had started up again, seeing as there was no all powerful evil wizard to kill people this time. Some 7th year named Jonghyun was competing for Hogwarts. 

* * *

Minseok and Jongdae were watching the dragon task. Jongdae was on Minseok's lap. Because of lack of space. It was for practicality. Obviously. 

Minseok also had his arms around Jongdae's waist due the fact that Jongdae had gotten scared of the dragon and almost fallen off more than once. Both were very comfortable in their respective positions.

* * *

Baekhyun was gonna get them to kiss if it was the last thing he did. He snuck up behind the two of them, and them brought their heads together. To be honest, it went better then he thought it would. Their lips actually touched! Minseok did punch him. But, that paled in comparison to the fact that the school photographer, Ryeowook, got a picture of them "kissing." It was a good day for Baekhyun (apart from the bruising. Minseok was a lot stronger than he looked). 

* * *

"Minseok Kim, where the hell did you get that picture of me?" 

Minseok jumped, and quickly hid his phone screen. Why did Jongdae even think of wearing that eyeliner. And why did he let Baekh- Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sent it t-to me." The shorter stuttered. A mad Jongdae was a scary Jongdae. 

"Ugh I'm gonna murder that kid." Jongdae huffed, sitting next to his friend. 

"Dae," Minseok started, "for the record, I think you looked very nice in that picture. Well, I mean, you always look beautiful so it's not a surprise. " Minseok said, blushing profusely. 

"I- thank you Min. I think you're beautiful too." Jongdae replied, also red. 

Chanyeol, Sehun, and Luhan witnessed this from across the table. Luhan, a student from Beauxbaton, turned to Sehun and whispered "Are they dating?" To which Sehun replied "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

* * *

Minseok and Jongdae were walking through the pothole. Welcomed by the sight of a roaring fire, soft couches, Marshmallow lazing around, and.... Chanyeol and Baekhyun smirking deviously. "What the fuck did you guys do?" Jongdae sighed.

And all his questions were resolved with two simple words: "Look up." 

Both boys glanced up to find mistletoe. "Fuck my life." Jongdae muttered. 

Realising they had no choice, Jongdae wrapped his arms around Minseok's neck, and leaned in. 

'Hey! I know you! You're in Ravenclaw, get out of here!" The head boy, Leeteuk, yelled. 

"Dammit! So close, fuck you Leeteuk!" Chanyeol yelled. 

That's how Chanyeol got his tenth detention. 

* * *

Jongdae was losing at wizard's chess. 

"Why are you so good at this?" Jongdae whined. Minseok just smirked and proceeded to kill Jongdae's queen. 

"Hey... do you wanna um... spend Christmas with me this year? Like, at my house?" Minseok asked nervously. 

"Yes!" In all honesty, Jongdae had wanted to for years, but it's rude to invite yourself.

* * *

"What if your parents don't like me?" Jongdae worried, fiddling with his sweater as they waited for Minseok's mom. 

"Dae... they're gonna love you. Trust me, they've wanted to meet you for yours." Minseok replied, wrapping his arm around the taller's shoulders. Jongdae laid his head on Minseok's shoulder, willing himself to calm down. 

"Minseok!" He heard a high voice yell. "Mom!" His best friend yelled back. 

The two shared a tight hug, before the Minseok's mom turned to him and said, "You must be Jongdae!" Before he was being hugged. 

"Now, with that being said." And Minseok received a smack upside the head. "How dare you do that to Jongdae! I thought I raised you better! And for a girl?" Jongdae can't say he wasn't incredibly amused by this. 

Minseok rubbed his head, which was now hurting like a bitch. His mother was a tiny woman, but much like Minseok himself she was stronger than she let on. 

"How do you even know about that?" Asked incredulously. 

"Your dad told me." His mother said smugly. 

"Shit." Minseok muttered, and received another smack because "watch your language young man!"

* * *

Minseok snored and rolled over. "Ow get off me." 

Minseok woke with a start when he realised that there was someone else in bed. 

' _Oh it's just Jongdae'_

When they found out they had to share a bed, since they were renovating the guest room, both blushed profusely, while Minseok's mother smirked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"S-sorry Dae." Minseok then realised that he and Jongdae had ended up cuddling with each other. 

' _You know what, this is comfortable I'm staying here.'_

But fate had other plans. 

Minseok's mother barged in. "It's Christmas!" 

Minseok was slightly annoyed, but Jongdae personally found Minseok's mother great. She was so funny and kind. 

When his mother took in their current position she cooed at the adorable sight. 

"That's cute. Now get up love birds, it's time for presents." 

* * *

 "Boys," Mr. Kim started, "Look up." 

 _Fuck not again._ ' Jongdae thought. 

Then came a surprise. Minseok turned to Jongdae and cupped his face, before pulling him into a sweet kiss.When they broke apart both boys were red and smiling like idiots. 

Nobody spoke of that moment again, especially Minseok and Jongdae. 

* * *

Overall, it was a pretty great Christmas. Jongdae received a remembrall and the kiss. And Minseok got a new broomstick from his parents and a book on transfiguration from Jongdae, since it's his favorite subject. 

The only thing that was not so great, was the fact that he and his best friend were now awkward. 

* * *

"Hey Minseok-"

"Sorry, Dae," he interrupted nervously, "can't talk right now."

This reminded Jongdae a bit too much of fourth year, and it was the final straw."

* * *

 

"I'm gonna ask Minseok to the Yule Ball. Since we kinda somewhat willingly kissed during Christmas, and I'm tired of waiting. That, and we're awkward now, and this is the only way I can think of to fix it."

Everyone froze.

"Hell yeah, fucking finally! " Baekhyun yelled. 

"Hallelujah, it's a Christmas miracle!" Chanyeol yelled back, equally loud. 

"Its not even Christmas, stupid." Jongdae said. "I have the most extra way ever of asking him by the way." 

"Oh my god what are you gonna do?" Baekhyun questioned.

"You'll see..." Jongdae smirked back. 

* * *

The Great Hall was alive with movement. The ceiling sparkling with stars, and students and teachers alike, chattering and eating. 

"Where's Jongdae?" Minseok asked. 

"You'll see." Chanyeol simply replied. 

* * *

Jongdae stepped up on the podium that the High Table was on.  _'Don't throw up, please'_

"Everyone turn your attention to Mr. Kim!" McGonagall said loudly. She was letting him do this only because the tension between him and the quidditch player was almost painful. 

Jongdae quickly cast the sonorus charm to amplify his voice. 

"Hi, I'm Kim Jongdae." The boy started awkwardly.

"Now, for the past 4 years I've liked this boy. And I'm sure most of you know who." 

He glanced towards Minseok, only to see a dejected look on his face. 

' _Dear god, who does he think I'm talking about?_

"That boy's name is Kim Minseok. My best friend.

* * *

Minseok's head shot up.

_'Seriously?'_

* * *

"Now, I think Minseok is amazing. Hes funny, kind, and passionate about his friends, family, and everything he loves. Generally speaking, he brings happiness to everyone he meets. But that's cheesy as fuck so I'm not gonna get into that (' _Language, Mr. Kim_ '). So, what I'm trying to say here is, Minseok, will you be my boyfriend, and by extension, go to the Yule Ball with me?" Jongdae asked, actually close to throwing up from nerves. 

Minseok, who hated public scenes, actually  stood up on his seat, and shouted "Hell yeah!" to both. 

The Great Hall erupted in cheers, everyone being so, so happy they finally got their shit together. Jongdae ran down the platform, to meet Minseok, immediately pulling him in for a kiss, and it was  _amazing._ Minseok's lips were so soft against his own, and as cheesy as it was, it was as if there were fireworks between them. 

"For a person in Ravenclaw, you're sorta stupid." Minseok said after they pulled apart. "How did you not realize that I liked you sooner?"

* * *

"Our boys grew up so quickly." Baekhyun said in a fake tearful voice. 

"That's a lie. It took them way too long to grow up." Chanyeol said dryly.

* * *

"Ok just let me try this spell Jongdae!" Baekhyun said forcefully. 

"But what if it fucks up everything?" 

"Shut up and let me make you beautiful. "

* * *

 

It didn't fuck up, Jongdae actually looked pretty hot if he said so himself. Blonde hair styled, and eyeliner done he was ready to face his boyfriend. 

* * *

Minseok looked amazing. Eyes lightly dusted in eyeshadow and pink hair done up. 

"Hey Min." Jongdae greeted, smiling as Minseok wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Putting his chin on Jongdae's shoulder, Minseok greeted him back, but not before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Minseok pulled back.

"So can you dance?" He said with a wicked grin.

* * *

 

It was late at this point, and they were just outside the ball, basking in the light from lanterns, and in each other's company. 

"Hey, Min?" 

"Yes, my love?"

That certainly made Jongdae blush. 

"Remember the sorting hat? How come you kept frowning when you were being sorted? You seemed really uncomfortable." 

Minseok turned to completely face Jongdae, and he could see that his face with flushed, and he looked a bit sheepish.

"Well," he began, "the sorting hat, fuck that thing," he paused to laugh nervously. 

Jongdae was already chuckling as well.

"It kept asking me about you, and why I... Well why I kept thinking about you, and why I wanted to be in the same house as you so badly." Minseok's face was absolutely burning at this point.

Jongdae was silent, but then a bubble of laughter burst out. That was adorable. He cupped the slightly elder boy's face, and turned it to look at Jongdae. He planted a kiss against Minseok's lips, savoring the feeling of them moving against him, and basking in the warmth of Minseok holding him close, his hands on Jongdae's hips, and Jongdae's threaded in his hair. 

And he may or may not have let out small moans and whimpers when Minseok slipped his tongue in. 

When they broke apart both were breathing heavily, but nonetheless had smiles on their faces. 

"Minseok... I think I'm in love with you." He said without thinking. 

Jongdae slapped a hand over his mouth when he realised what he said, pulling away, and trying to run away. Minseok was having none of that though, he grabbed Jongdae's arm. 

"Dae, don't leave." Minseok said. 

Jongdae turned to him with unshed tears, fully prepared to be rejected. It was too soon, too fast, he was irrational, and oh so fucking  _stupid._ Sure he had said "I love you", but never in this context. 

Surprising, Minseok wore a smile. 

"I love you too, Jongdae. I have for years." Minseok admitted. He pulled Jongdae over into his lap, and hugged him tightly, Jongdae doing the same, if not tighter. 

"Now," he said when he pulled apart from the younger, and gave him a deep kiss, "where were we?" He asked with a wicked smile. 

God, he loved Minseok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading fam


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop it's done (don't get me wrong I greatly enjoyed writing this )

Jongdae and Minseok lived a happy life at the moment. They both graduated with good marks (Minseok's a bit better than Jongdae's only because of potions). Now, they both worked at Hogwarts, Minseok being the transfiguration professor, and Jongdae being the charms professor (Flitwick had retired and Jongdae wasn't gonna pass that job opportunity up).  
Theres only one thing that Minseok would change...

"But Baek, what if he says no?" Minseok whined over the phone.

Baekhyun sighed deeply. "Minseok... he's going to say yes. Don't tell him I said this, but he's wanted to get married for like 5 years but he was too scared to ask."

This calmed Minseok down... a bit.

"Okokok... I can do this!"

"Hell yeah you can!"

' _I can't do this.'_ Minseok thought to himself.  _'But I want to, so let's do it.'_

* * *

It was still strange seeing the Great Hall from this point of view, in Jongdae's opinion. After a year of teaching at Hogwarts, he still hadn't gotten used to it. What's even stranger though, is how Minseok is acting.

"Ok, what'd you do this time?" Jongdae questioned.

Minseok just gave him a queasy smile and said, "Ha you'll see... "

* * *

"Students, please turn your attention to Professor Kim!" McGonagall announced. And Minseok could've sworn he heard someone yell, "the hot one or the funny one?" But, to be honest, Minseok was too nervous to care.

Casting an amplifying charm, he started. "Hello! As some of you may know, the other Professor Kim and I have been dating since our sixth year here, and I've come up here to do something very important." Minseok turned around. "Jongdae would you come here please?"

Once Jongdae was beside the slightly elder, Minseok began to speak again, as he turned to his soon-to-be fiance. "Jongdae... we've been dating for almost 10 years, and I've loved you for nearly 14." He began. "You've been by my side since we were 11, even through that one time in fifth year. I love you... more than you could comprehend. So, I'm up here to ask you if you would be by my side forever." Jongdae was now tearing up, as he realized what Minseok was doing.

"Jongdae Kim, will you marry me?" He finished, as he dropped on one knee.

Not trusting his voice, Jongdae just nodded vehemently, tears now spilling. Jongdae pulled Minseok up to connect their lips, and once they pulled apart Minseok slipped the engagement ring onto his fiance's finger.

And the Great Hall erupted in cheers.

* * *

Needless to say, Minseok got many "I told you so"s the next day

 

~the end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading for reading this absolute fucking mess!!!!


End file.
